A Realistic Finchel Story
by Anna Flair
Summary: The lives of Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. Written from a logical person's point-of-view. *FINCHEL BASHING* It's really a St. Berry story in the end...
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would there be any need for me to be writing angry fanfictions in protest?**

**Warning: FINCHEL FANS DON'T READ…unless you want reality to slap you across the face.**

**This is basically my vision of Rachel and Finn's life together if they happened to get married. It's only one moment in their lives, but it's something that, as Jesse puts it, is an "inevitability". This'll be a one-shot for now. ****I was tempted to put this under Rachel and Finn, but only St. Berry fans would truly understand me. I'm currently beginning a second one-shot for "Showmance" and am trying to come up with ideas for the next chapter to "Hello Again". FOr those who don't know, theyre my other St. Berry stories. Check 'em out. For fans of those stories, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**This'll be a one-shot for now. Unless I feel like writing more depressing scenes about the reality of Finn and Rachel…**

* * *

><p><em>Rrrriiiiiiiinnngggg!<em>

A phone chimes from somewhere within the Hudsons' suburban home. Rachel glances at the digital clock on the mantel, confirming her suspicions about the call. Jumping up from the couch, her insides buzz with excitement as she charges towards the kitchen. "This is it, Finn!" she cries.

Her husband merely nods, keeping his eyes trained on the television set.

Within seconds, Rachel returns to the living room, screaming, "I got the part! I'm Fanny! I got into _Funny Girl,_ Finn!"

He stares at her for a moment, partly pissed that she's blocking the view of the Lakers game. "What?" he asks dumbly.

"I got the part of Fanny Brice. She's the lead in _Funny Girl_!" He continues to stare at her blankly. "It's a Broadway show, Finn!"

"Oh, so you're performing it at the Lima Theatre? That's great, babe. Can you move away from the TV? You're blocking my view." He doesn't even notice his wife's smile turning into a frown.

"No, I'm not performing it at the Lima Theatre. I'm performing it on _Broadway_. Remember last month when I flew to NYC to audition? Finn! We spent our wedding anniversary there!"

"Oh, uh, of course I remember, Rach. It was fun. We saw that play…the one about the green girl," Finn responds, one eye trained on Rachel and the other on the television.

"Don't you dare refer to the masterpiece that is _Wicked_ as the play "about the green girl". Why aren't you more happy for me? We finally get to move out of Ohio!"

"I am happy. It's just that my pharmacy is finally taking off. To just pick up and leave now would be crazy." Finn shrugs, giving his wife a half-smile. "Besides, the Lima Theatre Guild would miss you."

"It's my dream to perform on Broadway, Finn. Are you saying you don't want me to go?"

"I, uh, SCORE! YES! LAKERS WIN!" Finn shouts as Rachel angrily grabs the remote out of his hand. "Hey, what- Rach, don't shut if off! I want to watch the replay!"

"Finn! We're talking about more important things. Unless you find a stupid basketball game more important than me," she snaps.

"I'm sorry," he replies softly, moving over to make room for Rachel on the couch. "I just don't see what there is to talk about."

"What do you mean? I just got offered a leading role in a Broadway musical. There are tons of things to talk about. When we're making the move, when you're going to sell the pharmacy, how you're going to find a new job…"

"Wait, what? Sell the business? Find a new job? Rachel, when you told me you were trying out for Happy Girl-"

"_Funny Girl_."

"_Funny Girl_," he corrects, "I didn't think you were serious about actually taking a role. I mean, look at the life we built for ourselves here in Lima." He motions to their shabby suburbanite house. "And once the pharmacy gains enough money, we'll be able to have a kid. We'll be able to raise him-"

"Oh her," Rachel interrupts.

"Sure, we'll be able to raise him or her in the same area where we grew up. He or she could attend the same high school as us, maybe join the Glee club, or maybe become the star quarterback of the football team…" Finns eyes begin to gleam, "then get offered a scholarship to college where they become the first draft pick of the NFL." He smiles widely at Rachel. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I don't know, Finn," she hesitates.

"Rachel, this is where we're meant to raise a family. This is where we belong. We aren't meant to live in some dirty, overcrowded city with muggers around every corner. Besides, we wouldn't even be able to keep in contact with my parents or your parents. The distance would be too large."

"We could always call them, and travel back to Ohio for holidays," Rachel whispers, playing with her fingers. She can't come to terms with the fact that her husband doesn't want her to chase after her dreams. She shouldn't be very surprised, though. Even in high school Rachel knew Finn would never follow her to New York. But now that they're married, there's no way she could possibly leave his side. And there's always the Lima Theatre Guild….

"So you won't take the part?" Finn asks her softly.

Rachel sighs. "I guess not."

"You're amazing, you know that? Now would you turn back on the TV? There's a Giants game I need to catch…"

Later that night, while Finn's sound asleep, Rachel pulls out her laptop and logs onto Facebook. She hasn't been on in months, but she's curious to see if any of her high school friends still post. It turns out they do. She scrolls through their posts, and she can't believe what she reads.

**Noah Puckerman:** Been in NYC for a whole month now- its effing amazing! New Yorkers love The Kosher Café! To think that I wouldn't have even opened a restaurant in the first place if it weren't for the help of my lovely fiancée, **Quinn Fabray=)**

**Mercedes Jones:** Love working as a make-up artist in LA! Going out to dinner with friend **Artie Abrams** tomorrow!

**Santana Lopez:** In Italy for a whole month! Screw Americans, they have no taste in music. Europeans get my vibe ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Just got picked as a contestant for the next season of _Project Runway_! It's about time the world gets a little taste of me.

**Artie Abrams:** Being a director's assistant isn't as bad as it sounds…I get to meet a bunch of hot leading ladies ;) LA girls are smoking!

**Brittany Pierce:** Moving to Vegas tomo…gonna start working as a Brittany Spears impersonator.

**Quinn Fabray: **Congrats, **Noah Puckerman**! I knew the world would love your cooking. I certainly do =) I start working as an intern for NBC News tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Rachel can feel tears forming in her eyes. How is it that all of her old friends are so successful, and yet she's still stuck in Ohio? Well, she could be successful, too, if it wasn't for Finn…As she continues to scroll through old posts, a particular name catches her eye.

**Jesse St. James:** Score! Gonna be playing Fiyero in Wicked for the next three months. It's times like these I wish I had a girlfriend…

She closes her laptop and lays down in bed, preparing for another day in dreary Ohio. Memories of Jesse St. James flash through her mind, and only one thought forms clearly: _They could've had it all._

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Mind Made Up

Rachel wakes up the next morning with her mind set. Somehow during her slumber the sleep angels came and helped her realize what she had to do.

She finds Finn in front of the TV. (Big surprise there.) His "good morning" to her is a small grunt, and Rachel thinks that she really won't miss her husband that much when she goes to New York.

"I'm going to take the part," she tells him, and he doesn't respond. "Did you hear me?" she asks, getting irritated.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbles, taking a bite out of a muffin. Rachel watches a sea of crumbs fall to the carpet.

"I'm going to New York to play Fanny in_ Funny Girl_."

"I thought we talked about this. You were going to stay."

"Well, I changed my mind. I have a right to chase my dream, Finn. Now you can either come with me or stay here. At this point, I don't really care." He still has his eyes on the TV, and she restrains herself from punching him.

"I wish you'd stay." He has the graciousness to look away from the television and give her a small smile.

"And I wish you'd actually like for me to go. Seeing as that won't happen, though, I'll just go anyway, whether I'm in your good graces or not." His eyes, which have landed back on the TV, darken at her words.

"I don't know if a long distance relationship would work," he says quietly, and that's enough for Rachel to lose it. She grabs the first book she can find (luckily it's a thick one) and slams it into his arm.

"What the hell, Rach?" he shouts, jumping off the couch. She finally has his full attention.

"I told you to come with me! The only reason we'd have to maintain a long distance relationship would be because of you and your stupid pharmacy!"

"I love running that pharmacy! It's a dream come true to be able to settle down here and actually have a steady job."

"Oh, okay. So you can have your dreams fulfilled, but mine can't be? That's fair." Rachel rolls her eyes, and storms back into their bedroom. Just as she pulls out a suitcase, Finn runs in.

"How can you do this to me? To us? We could've been happy." He eyes her accusingly.

"I'd never be happy if I had to turn down this role." She begins to open up drawers and pull out clothes.

"Are you saying I'm not enough?"

The room becomes eerily silent, and Rachel can only stare at him.

"You were never enough," she says quietly. After she says it, she wants to take it back. She didn't mean it. Really, Finn's all she's ever wanted in a guy. But performing on Broadway is all she's ever wanted in _life_. "Finn, I didn't-"

"Do you want a divorce?" he asks, matching her quiet tone. His voice falters.

"How could you even say that?" she cries. "You know I love you! I just don't understand why you don't want me to go to New York! I thought you loved me, too."

"I'm just..." he hesitates.

"You're what, Finn?"

"I'm scared that if you go, you'll never come back."

Rachel knows he's talking BS. He knows that she'll always come back. Finn just doesn't want to admit that it's his own selfishness that's trying to keep Rachel in Ohio. Not wanting to continue fighting, though, she plays along.

"I'll never leave you," she says softly, walking over to him. She stands on her tip-toes and connects her lips to his. Keeping that up for a minute, she finally pulls away and sees that he's smiling.

"Can you please be happy for me?" she asks sweetly, running her hand over his chest.

He stares at her for a moment, and finally nods. "You have to promise to call every day. More than once. I want to know where you are at all times."

She promises to do as he says, but she inwardly rolls her eyes. She never found him to be the controlling type until now.

Finn helps her finish packing, and Rachel finally works up the nerve to ask him about another issue.

"I might need a little money…" she says, following him out of their bedroom. He spins around so fast that she nearly collides with him.

"Are you kidding me?" he nearly shouts.

"Well, the company is trying to keep the budget low for right now. So I'm going to have to pay for a hotel myself for the first couple of weeks."

"A hotel? In New York City? Do you know how expensive that is?" Finn begins to rub his temples, and Rachel thinks he's being a little dramatic.

"I'm not going to stay in the Plaza! Just a small little place until the company can afford to give me a place of my own. I mean, I guess I could stay with Joe, the director…I hear his bachelor pad is pretty fantastic."

"No! Noo way. I'll give you the money. It's fine. Just don't get too friendly with this Joe guy, okay?"

Rachel silently laughs because 1) their director is a woman named Francesca and 2) Finn gets jealous so easily.

* * *

><p>She goes online to look up flights to New York and finds that the earliest one is the next morning. She figures it's better to pay for the plane ticket with her own money; no need to get Finn pissed off even more. Then she begins to look for cheap hotels in the city and finds a reasonably priced one a few blocks away from the theatre. Her luck makes her think that she's really meant for the part of Fanny.<p>

Suddenly, Finn comes running into the room, his phone in one hand. "Guess who I was just talking to?" he asks happily.

"Did the pharmacy make more money or something?" Rachel responds in a monotone.

"I wish, but no. I called up Puck. You know, from glee club? He's living in New York now with Quinn. Did you know that they're engaged? Well, he's opening a restaurant and apparently he's doing pretty well for himself. He's got himself a big apartment, and it turns out there's an extra room available. He said he'd be happy to have you."

Rachel frowns. "Finn, he lives like 60 blocks away from the theatre I'll be at. Do you realize how much it'll cost to take a taxi every day? More than staying at a hotel, I'll guarantee that."

"Can't you walk?" he asks, and her frown deepens.

"Are you serious?"

"Why don't you take the subway, then?

"You're okay with me riding the subway all by myself?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you realize how creepy some of the people who take subways can be, right?"

"Uhm, yeah, of course," he nods, and Rachel knows he's bluffing. "But you're tough, right? And besides, it's better than wasting money."

Rachel lets out a groan. "You're unbelievable."

"Will you do it for me?" Finn calls to her as she stomps back into their bedroom.

"Whatever," she mutters, flopping onto the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, she gets a call from an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rachel, this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Oh hey," she says with little enthusiasm. She's still seething over Finn.

"That's some greeting," Quinn responds sarcastically.

"Sorry, Finn's just being an ass."

"I see he hasn't changed since high school. I was just calling to talk about your move into our apartment."

"Quinn, if it's too much, I'll be glad to stay at a hotel instead…" Rachel hopes that it is, in fact, too much for them.

"No, it's not a bother at all."

Rachel frowns. "Oh, um, okay then."

"Puck actually bought a car. I know, it's pretty ridiculous to have a car in the city, but it's easier for his commute to the restaurant. Anyway, you're welcome to use it to drive to the theatre. The traffic might make it a little hard, but it's better than taking the subway."

"Finn thought the subway was a perfect option, actually," Rachel mutters.

"Well, like you said, Finn's an ass. I hope your not having any marriage issues, though."

"We've had some pretty bad fights these past couples of days, but it's over with now. I think I just need some time away from him."

"Please, I need time away from Puck at least once a week. And we're not even married yet. I find it better for our relationship, though."

"And Puck doesn't spazz out when you're away from him?"

"No, not at all. Oh, I know Finn can be a little controlling. I still remember when we used to date in high school. He's going to have to get used to it now with you being in New York and him staying in Ohio. What does he do for a living again?"

"He owns a pharmacy."

"Oh God, I can see why you want to get away from him. You were definitely destined for bigger things than being a pharmacist's wife." Quinn laughs.

"Let's hope so. I just really hope the show goes well. Like what if it's open for a week and then closes? I'll be back in Ohio before I know it."

"With you as the lead, that'll never happen. You've got talent, Rachel. I was so jealous of you back when we were in glee club."

"I'll never believe that." Rachel shakes her head.

"It's true, though. I always knew that you were going to make it big. I thought I was going to be the one who was going to be stuck in Ohio."

"And yet I'm that person."

"Not for long!" Quinn says happily. "Now we'll be able to become the friends we never were in high school."

"Do you still keep in touch with any of the other New Directions members?"

"Well, Kurt visits every now and then. Everyone else visits when they can. We won't be seeing Brittany for a while, though, since she's moving to Vegas. Mercedes and Santana are supposed to come next week, so you'll get to see them. Oh, and Puck's restaurant is opening, so you'll get to come to that, too."

"Sounds like fun. I've missed everyone. I don't know why I haven't talked to you guys more. I guess Finn kept me busy."

"No surprise there. I have to go help Puck pick out an outfit for opening night, so I'll see you tomorrow when your flight comes in, okay?"

"Thanks for everything, Quinn. I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel and Finn are laying in bed when she hears him roll over. She feels his breath on the back of her neck.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything I said today. I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I just want what's best for you. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to go away with us being angry at each other."

"It's fine, Finn. Everything's okay now. Can I just get some sleep?" Rachel tries to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Finn sighs and turns over again, turning off the last remaining light.

When Finn finally falls asleep, Rachel pulls out her computer and logs onto Facebook. She writes a status for the first time in years.

**Rachel Berry**: Going to NYC! Performing as Fanny Brice is a dream come true!

A minute later, she has a notification. Checking it, it reads:

**Jesse St. James has liked your status**.

Rachel can't help but get a little tingly inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: My mind was going crazy with inspiration so I just HAD to continue this! Keep in mind, updates are going to be sporadic! I've got other stories I need to continue, also. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1, and **PLEASE, CONTINUE TO REVIEW**! Thanks a bunch!


	3. A Bump in the Road

When she wakes up, Finn is already out of bed. A note is on his pillow, and it takes Rachel a moment to read the scribbling he calls handwriting. '_Went down to the pharmacy to check out inventory. Be back soon.'_

Great. He was supposed to be driving her to the airport this morning. And since her dads are on vacation, she has no way of getting there now. Jumping out of bed, she pads her way into the kitchen, whipping up the phone and angrily dialing Finn's number.

"Hello?"

"You're supposed to be driving me to the airport, remember?" she snaps.

"I know! Rach, calm down. I'm going to be back before nighttime. You're flight's at 11!"

"11_ AM_, Finn! My flight leaves in three and a half hours. We need to be at the airport in at least an hour! I told you this."

"You told me 11. Excuse me for assuming it was the night flight. Why would you even book a day flight? The night time ones are always cheaper!"

"Come home, right now," Rachel seethes.

"But-"

"Now!" she screams, slamming the phone back on the receiver. Running her hands through her hair, she wonders what happened to the charming, considerate boy she had married. Looking back on the Finn she had dated in high school, she wonders if maybe it had all been an act. No, it couldn't have been. He's the same guy now as he was then, really. He's just…having a bad week. At least, this is what she tells herself.

Rachel waits for Finn by showering and making herself look presentable. She's adding last minute things to her suitcase when he walks in the door. Shooting him a glare, she continues to pack.

"What?" he asks defensively. "I'm early."

"All you care about is that damn store," Rachel mutters.

"That "store" is what we live off of, for your information. I'm sorry that I want us to live comfortable lives; for us to be able to send our kids to college!"

"Was it really so necessary to go check inventory this morning, though? Did our children's future depend on that, Finn? I don't think so," she spats, turning away from him.

"Why are you getting so bitchy with me? I came home, didn't I?"

"I've had it with you always putting yourself and the store first and expecting me to just go along with it! And for once, I want to do something for myself, and you're not okay with it. Well, too bad."

"Where is all this coming from?" he asks angrily, standing in front of her. "I told you I was fine with you going to New York."

"But you're really not," she shoots back. "You're going to be on top of me the entire time with phone calls. And believe me, this has been a long time coming."

"Why the hell am I even driving you if you're going to give me an effing attitude?"

"Don't drive me! I don't care! Just leave me the hell alone!" Rachel screams, throwing her hands up in defeat. Finn storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Somehow, this makes her feel better.

An hour later, with lugguage in tow, Rachel is making her way out the front door of their suburbanite home. The suitcase gets caught on a cement crack, causing it and all the bags on top of it, to tumble over. She groans and leans to pick them over, spotting a pair of feet moving towards her.

"I'm driving you," Finn says with finality.

"Thought you didn't want to," Rachel mutters back.

"I was mad," he says quietly, setting her suitcase upright. "I love you and I want to be with you until the very last second before your plane leaves."

She stares at him, gauging his sincerity. "Okay," she whispers, standing up and leading the way to the car.

The ride starts off silent, and then Finn decides to make conversation. "This musical, um, Happy-"

"Funny, Finn._ Funny Girl_ is the name of it."

"Right, okay. What's it about?"

Rachel launches into a detailed explanation of the show, and Finn nods throughout the entire thing. She doesn't think he's really listening but talking calms her nerves. Once she finishes, Finn asks, "So you have a love interest?"

"Yep. Most musicals have a male and female lead who are romantically attached," she says matter-o-factly.

"Has the part of Mick been cast yet?"

"The part of _Nick_ has been cast, yes. I haven't met the guy yet. He's from England, apparently."

"You told me you didn't like British guys, right?" Finn asks, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Rachel shurgs. "Their accents kind of get on my nerves."

"Good," Finn lets out a sigh of relief. "I mean, oh. Yeah, uh, me too."

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks out the window, noticing the exit signs go by. "You've got to be kidding me. We passed the airport exit. You're going to have to turn around," she groans.

"Well that speech about Funky-"

"Funny!"

"-_Funny Girl_ was pretty interesting. I must not have been paying enough attention to the signs," he laughs, but Rachel doesn't find anything funny about it.

"Just turn around," she mutters, keeping her eyes trained on the road as Finn does as she says. "You better pray to God that the security line isn't long. I can't miss this flight."

Finn remains silent, and Rachel feels a twinge of suspiscion, though at what, she doesn't know.

A half-hour later, they've finally reached the airport and are searching for the correct terminal.

"You have to go up this ramp, Finn!"

"No, when I went to Iowa for that medicine convention, I had to go to this same terminal! It was under the bridge."

"You're wrong! Why won't you just listen to me for once? See! Do you see Terminal C anywhere down here? I don't think so. Go back up."

"Stop yelling at me, alright? I know what I'm doing!"

"Evidently you don't," she says as they pull up to the terminal. A large clock on the wall tells her she has an hour till her flight leaves. The airport is full of people, and Rachel's realizes its Memorial Day weekend. Everyone's going to be travelling. _I'm going to kill him_, she thinks.

Finn gets out of the car and pulls out Rachel's luggage. "I'll go inside with you," he volunteers, and Rachel doesn't really have the strength to tell him no. They arrive at the security line, and it's overflowing. The guard informs them it'll take about an hour and a half to get through. She'll miss her flight. Rachel pleads with the guard, looking for some way to make it through in time. The security guard, a crabby old woman, won't budge, though. The only helpful information she gives is that there's a second flight to New York tomorrow leaving at 4 AM.

Everything is collapsing around Rachel, and she feels like she can't breathe. _Why is everything going to wrong?_ This isn't the way it worked out in her dreams. Tears begin to well-up in her eyes, and Finn says the words that make her explode. "Might as well just exchange the tickets, Rach."

She storms away from him and up to the ticket counter. This may be a bump in the road, but it's not stopping her. Rachel realizes that her mascara isn't water-proof, and accounts that for the odd looks she's receiving from customers and workers alike. Once the ticket exchange is finalized, Rachel finds Finn sitting in the food court, a mountain of food in front of him. She collapses in the seat across from him and eyes him accusingly.

"See? It all worked out fine," Finn says between bites of food.

While waiting in the exchange line, Rachel has formed a hypothesis. It's time to find the conclusion.

"You purposely made me late. You wanted me to miss my flight," she says quietly, studying Finn's face. He pauses momentarily, flicking his eyes toward her.

"How could you say that?" he asks, matching her tone.

"You'd hope that if I missed my flight, I'd forget the whole idea."

Finn shakes his head slowly. "Of course not. I mean, technically it is my fault, because my driving skills are so effed up. But I'm sorry. We'll just come back tomorrow morning. I promise I'll let you drive this time." He continues eating a corn dog.

"I'm going to stay here overnight," she whispers, not looking at him. "You have to work tomorrow; I wouldn't want to wake you up early." The truth is that she really can't bare to spend another minute with him.

Finn smiles at her. "You're the best."

"Yeah," she sighs, plucking a fry off of his plate.

Finn finishes eating and stands up, brushing crumbs off of his shirt. "Guess I should get going," he says, grabbing her hand. She stands up, and he forces her to look at him. "I love you," he says quietly, leaning in for a kiss. Rachel breaks it off seconds later, using "There are kids around" as her excuse. She motions to a small red-headed girl who's been staring at them.

"We're going to have a kid like that," Finn whispers. "I mean, not exactly like that. Cause having a ginger would be a little weird, since neither of us have red hair. I don't think anyone in my family does. Do you have a ginger in your family? I don't remember any at the wedding, but-"

"Bye Finn," Rachel interrupts, giving him a hug and quickly running to the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror, wondering how her life could've taken such a wrong turn. Her Prince Charming turned out to be selfish, and she still can't shake the feeling that he made her miss the plane purposely. "Things will be different in New York," she reassures herself, wiping away the wet mascara. Suddenly a voice comes over an airport intercom: "Flight 203 to New York, final boarding."

Rachel can't help but let out a few more tears.

Later on, she's sitting on an empty bench she's decided to call her bed for the night. It's in a secluded part of the airport, but not too far away from her new flight's terminal. It's not too comfortable, but it suits her purpose. Rachel realizes she needs to call Puck and Quinn; they might even be on the way to the airport already.

Whipping out her phone, she dials Quinn's number. Puck picks up.

"Listen, Quinn can't talk right now, we're headed to the airport. Can I-"

"Puck! It's Rachel."

"Rachel? Wait, shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"Long story," she mutters. "But no, I'm not on a plane right now. My husband had some difficulty with directions, and I missed my flight."

"Oh God," Puck groans. "Can he be any more of a dumbass? He's my buddy and all, but I swear, sometimes he can be real thick."

Rachel laughs. "I know. I just wanted to call and tell you not to even bother driving to the airport."

"Well, haven't you booked another flight?"

"Yeah, but it's going to get into New York pretty early in the morning. I'll just get a taxi to bring me to your apartment."

"What the hell are you talking about? We'll still pick you up. Well, Quinn will; I might be working. Just tell us the time and we'll be there. Don't say no- just give me the damn flight details!"

Rachel smiles and gives him the information on her flight, and Puck laughs. "Do you really think that's early? Quinn and I are up already by then. There's this freaking dog next door that insists on waking the entire neighborhood at the crack of dawn. Rachel, it's fine. We'll be waiting for you at the luggage carousel."

Rachel thanks him about a million times, and after suggesting (again) she just take a taxi in order to be less of a bother, Puck groans and hangs up on her. Rachel smirks and takes out her laptop, logging back onto Facebook, which has become quite the obsession for her.

She writes in a new status: **FML, missed my flight. Gotta wait until EARLY tomorrow morning for the next one. Work with me NYC! I'm doing the best I can. =(**

Scrolling through her News Feed, Rachel finds nothing of interest and closes her computer, deciding it (with it's cover) would make a pretty good pillow for the night. Suddenly her phone rings, and upon checking, it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" she says, confused.

"Rachel?" a male voice breathes.

"Uhm, depends…who is this?"

"Jesse. Jesse St. James. We dated for a little while in high school. Do you remember me?"

_Oh God._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta love cliffhangers! =D As a special treat, though, if you review I'll send you a hint about why Jesse is calling. And I promise I'll get back to every reviewer; I know I haven't done so in the past =(**


	4. I Can't Escape You

_On this Thanksgiving, I am thankful for all the fans of this story who have stuck with it since the beginning. I had no idea it would have such a response and am still mindblown. 20 reviews for this chapter alone? You guys are amazing. I'm just sorry that I'm a lazybutt who has school and then theatre until ungodly hours of the night practically every day of the week. I'll try to be better. Now for a little refresher:_

_LAST TIME WE TALKED:_

_"You're supposed to be driving me to the airport, remember?" she snaps._

_"I know! Rach, calm down. I'm going to be back before nighttime. You're flight's at 11!"_

_"11 AM, Finn! My flight leaves in three and a half hours. We need to be at the airport in at least an hour! I told you this."_

_"You told me 11. Excuse me for assuming it was the night flight. Why would you even book a day flight? The night time ones are always cheaper!"_

* * *

><p><em>They arrive at the security line, and it's overflowing. The guard informs them it'll take about an hour and a half to get through. She'll miss her flight. Rachel pleads with the guard, looking for some way to make it through in time. The security guard, a crabby old woman, won't budge, though. The only helpful information she gives is that there's a second flight to New York tomorrow leaving at 4 AM.<em>

_"You purposely made me late. You wanted me to miss my flight," she says quietly, studying Finn's face. He pauses momentarily, flicking his eyes toward her._

_"How could you say that?" he asks, matching her tone._

_"You'd hope that if I missed my flight, I'd forget the whole idea."_

_Finn shakes his head slowly. "Of course not. I mean, technically it is my fault, because my driving skills are so effed up. But I'm sorry. We'll just come back tomorrow morning. I promise I'll let you drive this time." He continues eating a corn dog._

_"I'm going to stay here overnight," she whispers, not looking at him. "You have to work tomorrow; I wouldn't want to wake you up early." The truth is that she really can't bare to spend another minute with him._

_Finn smiles at her. "You're the best."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" she says, confused.<em>

_"Rachel?" a male voice breathes._

_"Uhm, depends…who is this?"_

_"Jesse. Jesse St. James. We dated for a little while in high school. Do you remember me?"_

_Oh God._

* * *

><p>"I saw your Facebook status," he continues without waiting for her confirmation. "Don't you find it funny that we still use that site, even after all these years?"<p>

The confident tone of his voice makes Rachel squeamish. Memories of years past flood her mind, and she curses him for doing this to her. Those were memories she'd wanted to forget- the way her hand fit perfectly in his, their Broadway Movie Saturdays, and the softness of his lips on hers…

And they had only been speaking for two minutes.

Annoyance floods through her body, and Rachel grips the phone tightly in her hand. He shouldn't be able to do this to her; he wasn't _allowed_ to do this to her. Jesse St. James abandoned her. "What do you want?" she grinds out.

A light laugh comes from the other end. "You're pissed. I can tell. That's okay, though. I'm a little pissed off, too. How the hell could you have married Finn Hudson? Your standards certainly dropped after we broke up."

Rachel knows she should hang up. It wasn't worth it. Jesse didn't deserve to be talking to her in the first place. Her self-confidence had left her for some time, but now with Finn gone (momentarily), she was seeing clearly. Yet, instead of pressing the END button, Rachel can't help herself from responding.

"Oh, so you would call that little charade of you completely cutting me off after Nationals "breaking up"?" she asks tightly, glaring at innocent travelers that pass by the terminal.

"Well, a few things. One: We weren't really dating in the first place-"

"But we could've been," she blurts out, and then mentally smacks herself for doing such a thing. Why wasn't her mind ever this cloudy when she talked to Finn?

"Okay," he agrees. "You kissed Finn, though. So any assumptions I had that we _were_ dating were thrown out the door that very second."

"Wait," she stammers, confused. "You truly thought we were dating?"

"Possibly," he says dismissively. "Doesn't matter now, does it? I didn't talk to you for eight years, you married the jolly giant, and I've gone through six girls in the past two months. Happily ever after, huh?"

"You disgust me," she mutters and slams down the END button. Smiling in triumph, Rachel repeatedly presses IGNORE as Jesse continues to call back. Then, changing tactics, texts begin to swarm in from him, and Rachel's curiosity piques. What could he want so bad as to harass her? Besides, even if she did read the messages…Jesse didn't have to know that. Tapping the "11 New Messages" icon, Rachel begins to read:

**I didnt even get 2 tell u what I called for!**

_Like she cared…_

**...and to think I was just trying to be nice**

_Oh sure…_

**Babe I'll meet u at canavali's tomo nite Xoxo**

_What?_

**Oh srry, that was for the girlfriend… #7! ;D**

_Ugh. Predictable as always_.

**If u hadn't kissed the oaf, I mighta been saying tht 2 u O_o**

...

**I bet ur reading these msgs with ur faced all scrunched up like u do when ur confused.**

_Curse him to hell._

**And now you're even more pissed at me 4 knowing u so well**

_Curse him to the darkest bowels of hell_.

**can u plz just call me back?**

_That would never happen_…

**I'll stop acting like an asshole**

_Pfft._

**Jk, thatll never happen**

_Predictable again._

**RACH. PICK UP UR DAMN PHONE**

"INCOMING CALL FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER" flashes again, and the ANSWER button glows temptingly. Why couldn't this man just stay out of her life? More so, why did he have to enter at the most inopportune times? She scrunched the fabric of her red-checkered dress as her phone continued to play "Don't Rain on My Parade" in the background. Why the hell would he even call her in the first place? They hadn't spoken in eight years. Did it have something to do with Broadway? Oh God, what if he had called to discuss arrangements for a huge party all the current Broadway actors were going to throw for her arrival? Rachel inwardly groaned. There was no way she could ignore the call now. Jabbing the ANSWER button, she brings the phone to her ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick upppppp, pick- Rachel? Hello? Are you there? Shoot, did you ignore me again?"

"Make it quick," she says irritably.

"Woah! Shocker! You answered."

"And I'll hang up just as fast."

He seems to understand she's not joking. "I called because I want to see you when you get to New York."

Rachel sighs and bites her lip. She stares blankly down at her fingers as she tries to come up with an answer. "I don't know if that's a good idea," she says finally.

"I think it is," Jesse responds simply. The temptation inside Rachel grows; it would be so nice to see him again. Maybe find closure…find something else…shit. Finn's image swarms into her mind and Rachel feels more guilty than ever.

"No," she says. "It wouldn't be right."

"What? Two old acquaintances meeting for a cup of coffee? Or even better, two Broadway stars meeting to discuss the joys of fame? Rachel, you're married. I have a girlfriend. It wouldn't mean anything," he says softly. Rachel blushes because romantic thoughts shouldn't even be in her mind in the first place. But Jesse is right. It wouldn't mean anything. They would just talk, catch-up, maybe he could even fill her in on what it's like to work on Broadway.

"Fine," she consents. "My plane is supposed to get in tomorrow around 6:30. Puck and Quinn are going to pick me up."

"Oh, I could do that. It would just be easier anyway. I'll call Puck and-"

"You still talk to Puck?"

"We met at a bar here and started talking again. It's all good. So I'll pick you up at the airport and then we'll go grab some breakfast?"

"Okay," she breathes, her conscience telling her she's doing something wrong. The people at the airport swarm around her, one person towering over the others. A head of short brown hair bumps up and down as he walks. Oh God. His face becomes clearer as he approaches. The small eyes, boneless cheeks…Rachel throws her phone into her bag and jumps up.

"Finn!" she shouts, running over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles and holds up a plane ticket. "I felt bad about what happened so I came back. It turns out they had a last minute cancellation for a 12:00 flight. You can still make it!"

Rachel is at a loss for words. "Thank you!" she shouts, thinking of how she won't have to sleep in an uncomfortable cot for the night.

Finn awkwardly picks her up and wraps her in a hug. As he sets her down, Rachel catches sight of the clock.

"Oh my god," she gasps in horror. "The flight leaves in ten minutes. The terminal is on the other side of the airport."

"Oh…" he says slowly, "Then you better run."

Rachel gapes at him and lets out a whimper as she swivels around and gathers up her things. "I'm never going to make it," she mutters as she runs past him, grabbing the ticket as she goes. Finn stands in his place and waves as he watches Rachel struggle with her bags down the way.

"Good luck, babe!"

Rachel runs faster than she ever has in her life. It's only when she's seated on the plane that she tries to process what had happened. Finn had done something nice for her. He hadn't done something nice for her since they got married. _Marriage_. Somehow the word makes her think of Jesse, and Rachel frantically grabs her bag and looks for where she had thrown her phone. It's screen is blank. He must've hung up. Well, all the better. The whole thing with Finn made her feel guilty about talking to Jesse. She couldn't meet up with him now. But then again, she didn't have it in her to tell him no. "_Well_," she thinks, "_maybe it won't work out because I'm on this earlier flight_." She writes out a text to him:

**I got onto an earlier flight. Guess this changes our breakfast plans.**

And hits send, praying that his schedule is somehow filled for the day. Seconds later, she gets a text back:

**No prob we can meet for dinner 2nite. Pick u up when u get in.**

_Great._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I also mention that I'm thankful for the fact that JGroff is coming back this season? Maybe he can save it. Anyway, you're all wonderful and I'd appreciate any reviews you can give. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but hey, at least not I've got everything set up for a little bit. Thanks again, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**


End file.
